


Black Socks Never Get Dirty

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been fluttering around him ever since he'd admitted he hadn't wanted to come back from the Resurrection Ship mission, and it was disconcerting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Socks Never Get Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/)**callmeonetrack** , in honor of Joy Day. Prompt: Puppets.

Lee was just about asleep when he sensed the sliver of light from his curtain being yanked open a few inches, and heard the pinched nasal tones that were somehow still totally recognizable as Kara Thrace.

"Pass the word for Captain Tightass, Captain Tightass to the CIC."

Lee cracked an eye open, already glaring, but was met with only a hand covered in a black sock, the rest of the wrist disappearing around the edge of his rack. It was so ridiculous that he actually laughed out loud.

Kara popped her head into view, grinning.

"A sock puppet?" Lee asked, quirking a brow at her. "Seriously?"

She shrugged, using her puppet-hand to nip at his bicep. "Thought it might get a laugh. Sounds like I thought right."

Her smile had softened a little and he could see it now -- the hesitance in her face, the way she looked like she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She'd been fluttering around him ever since he'd admitted he hadn't wanted to come back from the Resurrection Ship mission, and it was disconcerting. Kara Thrace didn't flutter. She didn't hesitate. He wasn't sure whether to feel uncomfortable or touched that she was so affected.

"Sounds like," he smiled, figuring the best course of action was just to act like everything was normal. She quirked her lips and pecked at him again, getting him in the ribs this time. Lee chuckled and jerked away. "Stop that. It tickles."

"Oh, yeah?" Her eyes lit up mischievously and he thought she looked a lot more like her usual self.

" _No_ ," Lee warned, lifting his hands to fend her off. "Don't you dare. I was trying to get some rack time, you know, I didn't ask to be interrupted--" her hand lunged in, and he batted it away, laughing a little in spite of himself. "--Or tickled by a sock puppet."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask to have you riding my ass as CAG all these months, but I got it anyway," she countered, lifting a brow flippantly. "We can't always get what we want." She reached for his ribs again and Lee managed to fend her off long enough to roll onto his side.

It didn't take long to catch her wrists in his hands, both of them snickering quietly, and took only seconds more to realize how close they were now, how alluring her eyes looked in the dim light of this rack, how near her mouth was. Lee grasped for something, anything, to distract himself.

"Please tell me that sock is clean."

Kara grinned, pulled back a little, then propped one bare foot on the edge of his rack, wiggling her toes. "What do you think?"

"Eugh!" he grimaced, shoving at both her foot and her hand simultaneously. She flopped rather unceremoniously onto her back and laughed. "Gross, Kara."

"Hey, you didn't know until you asked," she pointed out, lifting her foot back up and poking at Lee with her toe. "Guess all those hygiene cracks you like to make are unfounded, huh? I'm clean as a whistle."

"Yeah, I bet," he smirked, rolling his eyes and peering at her over the side of his bed. She was still chuckling to herself, staring at the ceiling, and when she propped her arms underneath her head, he got an urge he couldn't resist.

Kara's only warning was the quick, wicked grin before his hand shot down to dig tickling fingers into that spot where hip met torso. She yelped and cackled, writhing away and fumbling to fend him off when he fisted a hand in her tank and dragged her back.

Someone hollered for them to keep it down, and Lee held up his hands innocently, mouthing, "White flag."

"Oh, frak no," Kara breathed, and as she launched herself up and into his rack, Lee grinned and thought that maybe living wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
